


The Hills

by galacticmistake



Series: Senior Class of South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambulance Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Broken Bones, Broken nose, Car Accidents, Cut eyebrow, High School, Hospital Setting, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Swearing, Underage Drinking, broken arm, depictions of injuries, teenage partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: A night out partying takes a grim turn when a certain friend gets behind the wheel. (TW: Car crash, Mention of blood/severe injuries, hospital setting, underage drinking, drinking and driving, cursing, anxiety attack, ambulance setting) (Also on Wattpad)





	1. Set the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Tw/Cw: Car crash, injuries involving blood and broken bones, mentions of underage drinking.

The date: December 14, the day before the beginning of winter break. The scene: A car overturned in a ditch by Starks Pond. Front windshield broken, paint chipped off, heavily visible dents. The inside stained with blood, tears, the stench of alcohol stagnant in the air.

The driver: Stan Marsh. 17, has a driver's license, teenage drinker. Like his father, from what he's heard. Unknowingly slipping into a coma from alcohol poisoning and the forces of the crash he's caused.

Left Passenger: Leopold "Butters" Stotch. 18, obtaining license for Christmas (unless grounded). Didn't drink any alcohol. Small cut on forehead from hitting head against the passenger seat. Wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Scared out of his mind. 

Middle Passenger: Eric Cartman. 17, no driver's license. Drank 1 beer prior. Broken nose. Happened to break another person's arm because of how fat he is. 

Right Passenger: Kyle Broflovski. 17, learners permit. Didn't drink any alcohol. Broken arm caused by Cartman landing on it quite a few times. 

Shotgun Passenger: Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick. 17, has a driver's license. Drank a bottle of water and smoked a cigarette prior. Was ejected and flung through the front windshield, causing him to fall out of the car, inevitably being partially crushed by the car, paralyzing him from the waist down and knocking him unconscious due to immense pain.


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/Cw: Mention of teenage partying, underage drinking, car collision, car flipping over, blood

It started out all nonchalant. All 5 boys were in Stan's car on their way from an intense party at Clyde's place to Starks Pond for some casual ice skating, considering that the temperatures were already falling below 32°F. The radio was blasting the latest pop music. It was mostly carefree.

Everyone was having a good time except for Kenny, who was internally freaking out because of who was driving. Before the drive, Stan had drunk a lot, like, almost a whole pint of vodka, a glass of rum and Coke, and a tequila shot, yet he still insisted on driving. Everyone knew this was a bad idea, but Stan jumped behind the wheel anyways. 

With music blaring and tensions low, everything seemed a-ok.

That is, until a chain of events occurred that would soon spiral out of control and potentially destroy everyone in that vehicle.

"Uh, Stan?" Kenny questioned, "You just ran that red light." 

Silence. The raven haired boy kept on driving, unaware of the dangers ahead. At this point, Kenny's anxieties were overflowing, and now, he had unbuckled his seatbelt, desperately trying to regain control of the wheel. Butters had also unbuckled, attempting to at least grab Kenny's arm in an effort to calm him down. 

That's when Stan collided head on with another vehicle, smashing poor Butters into the back of the shotgun seat, causing Kenny to fly through the front windshield. He didn't mind, though. Kenny even waved at the driver of the other vehicle, who was beyond herself, screaming in absolute terror. 

Butters flew back into the seat, crying and holding his eyebrow in panic, as blood poured from the wound. He immediately tried to rebuckle, but it was difficult with Stan slamming on the brakes as though nothing had happened. At this point, there was a myriad of screams and pleas coming from Kyle, warning him of what was to come if he didn't stop.

And he didn't stop. And that's when things went from bad to worse. 

Before anyone could react, another truck came barreling towards Kenny's side of the vehicle, sending the car flipping like a pancake until the car eventually landed in a ditch next to the road. By that time, Kenny had flown out of the front windshield and landed underneath the hood of the vehicle. 

The radio was broken. Everything was terrifyingly silent.


	3. Snap Back to Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/Cw: Mention of underage drinking, mentions of injuries caused by a car crash, swearing.

"STAN!"

That was the only thing he heard next. He didn't realize the state of his car, or his friends, or even himself. All he felt was a buzz in his head. He knew he had drank, but he couldn't remember the extent of it. He didn't even notice that the boys weren't at their destination. 

"We're here, I guess. Everyone get out." Stan drunkenly slurred, standing up for only a split second before collapsing and leaning against the bark of a tree that Kyle had placed him by so that he would probably be able to see clearer if anyone had tried to get him to respond. But, as he could probably tell, that wouldn't happen. Everything around Stan seemed to fade to black. The last thing he heard was commotion as Butters tried to pull his beloved from under the hood of the upside down vehicle.

**************************************

It took about 10 minutes for all of the ambulances to arrive, mainly because of the traffic caused by the accident, but it took even longer to get everyone on their way to the hospital. A team of 5 paramedics had to call someone else to flip Stan's mom's car over to rescue the boy in the orange parka, poor Butters was having a full blown panic attack, and Kyle and Cartman were getting into quite an argument. 

"Wait. I'm confused," one of the paramedics stated, "what's going on?"

"Well, you see..." Kyle tried to explain.

"THIS FUCKIN' JEW BROKE MY NOSE!" Cartman screamed infuriatingly.

"SHUT UP, FATASS! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MY ARM WOULDN'T BE HURTING LIKE THIS!" Kyle responded, hurling himself at Eric. 

The paramedic broke them apart before any blows could be landed and placed them in separate ambulances.


	4. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/Cw: Ambulance setting, anxiety attack.

A faint, yet steady beeping was all he could hear. He opened his eyes to a blinding white light. Maybe he was in heaven? Fortunately and unfortunately, that wasn't the case for this immortal.

"I'm glad you're awake, Mr. McCormick." someone told him. "Now, in a scale of 1-10, with 10 being the worst, how would you describe your pain?"

It's not like he had any words to describe how he felt. There was no pain, but rather panic and a faint buzzing in his head. He knew where he was, and it wasn't pleasant. 

"I can't be here," he said. "My family is poor. We have no health insurance. We can't afford this." His hands started shaking.

"Sir, everything's going to be ok. We'll get you safe and feeling better. You have to be in some amount of pain after what you've endured."

"I'm fine, really. I just need to go home." Kenny tried to sit himself up, but to no avail. He realized he was strapped into the gurney, and it finally hit him.

He had barely any recollection of the events prior. All that mattered was now. He couldn't control the tears streaming down on his dirt stained, scratched up, bloody, bruised face and onto the parka that had brought him warmth for so many years. He started hyperventilating at the thought of his family having to pay for the ambulance and any other medical expenses.


	5. Tearful Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/cw: Hospital environment, descriptions of injuries, Butters' parents being jerks, mention of underage drinking

The clock ticked on as 3 teenagers sat and waited anxiously. They knew nothing of the fates of their 2 friends. As the 3 sat, tapping on their phones, legs shaking, time only seemed to pass slower.

Kyle Broflovski sat at the left of the row, reading some sort of bogus anti-vax article on his phone (for research purposes). His curly, red hair sat just above his eyebrows, almost blocking his vision. The phone sat in his right hand, which was restricted by a navy blue cast that went all the way up to his elbow. All that he could think of was whether his Super Best Friend was still alive.

Butters sat in the middle, fidgeting with the dried, clear paint on his fingernails. The cut on his left eyebrow was taped up and actually healing quite nicely, but that wasn't what worried him. What did worry him was how his parents would react if they knew how he got into this situation. How long would they ground him for? Would they take his phone away? Would it be more than just a grounding? He also couldn't stop worrying about Kenny. Was he going to survive? 

Cartman sat at the right, staring blankly at the television, watching whatever bullcrap reality tv garbage was trending this week. His nose was taped up, much like Butters, but he wasn't really worrying about anyone or anything. 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

As the pink and purple sunset shifted to a deep sea blue evening, the boys were less worrisome, yet more exhausted. They nearly fell asleep when a woman ran in quite frantically. She seemed of average height with a brown pixie cut, wearing plaid pajama pants and a dark grey sweater. Kyle looked up and recognized her immediately. 

Stan's mom. Their parents knew. And they were coming.

As Mrs. Marsh walked in, so did Randy Marsh, Liane Cartman, Gerald and Sheila Broflovski, Linda and Stephen Stotch, and Carol and Stuart McCormick. Ike had tagged along with Gerald and Sheila while both Kevin and Karen came with Carol and Stuart. Everyone was both relieved and anxious at the same time. 

Cartman ran straight into Liane, nearly knocking her over. Liane was just happy to see that her son was alive.

Sheila nearly freaked out when she saw Kyle's cast. Gerald and Ike both consoled her as well as asked Kyle about the accident. 

Stephen and Linda grounded Butters for getting into the accident and taking his seatbelt off to console his best friend. (No internet access or leaving the house without a 24 hour notice for all of winter break, as well as not recieving his license, even though Butters wasn't even behind the wheel)

Sharon nearly broke down into tears after learning that her son was in a coma due to excessive alcohol consumption. She wasn't sure if he would survive.

Carol and Stuart were trying to figure out how to pay for their middle child's hospital bill. But, only one thing was on their daughter's mind.

"Where's Kenny?" She asked.


	6. How to Explain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/Cw: Hospital environment

The room was almost entirely an eggshell white, with the exception of the red and blue lines on the heart monitor, the grey of the monitor, the creme color of the mechanical bed, and the black and blue of the visitor chairs. All that could be heard was the beeps of the monitor and the shallow, staggered breath of the room's occupant.

Kenny's anxiety attack in the ambulance landed him in an overnight stay, which he was not happy about. All he could think of was how much everything would cost, from the ambulance ride to the overnight stay to the wheelchair he would require until he eventually died yet again, not to mention the hassle of accommodations.

The TV in the room brought some comfort, but that's just because it made noise that wasn't beeping constantly. Even if it was just a trivia game show. And even if the volume was only at 10. It was still better than all the noise in his head. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The door opened, and it did so to Kenny's worst nightmare.

His young sister stood in the middle of her parents and oldest brother with a shocked look on her face. The sight of the one person that she looked up to covered in wires, scratches, and bruises caused her to nearly tear up. It shocked the rest of the family, but not to the extent that it did to her, and it hurt Kenny like a million swords to his heart. He couldn't stand to see his sister in the state that she was. 

"Karen... I-I'm so sorry." He said, his voice shaking. 

She slowly walked over to him and sat on the bed. She had so many questions, but no way to ask. All she could do was stare at the television. 

Carol stood next to Karen in an attempt to console both her and Kenny. Stuart stood at the door with Kevin.

There were no more words that evening.


	7. Quite An Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/Cw: Hospital Setting, mention of nightmares(?)

It was 4am. The hospital was mostly quiet, with the exception of the machines beeping and creaking as they pleased. It was dark, yet oddly calming.

Kenny laid awake in his bed. It's not that he couldn't sleep, but rather he had just woken up. His phone chimed with a text alert from his brother, Kevin, saying that he was on his way to pick him up.

He knew Kevin often woke up at rare hours of the night to explore or get food from a local corner store, but Kenny usually was never invited along, so this surprised him a bit. 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

At 4:30am, Kevin and Kenny were finally on the road, headed to the convenience store. It was a bit of a struggle, mainly because Kenny was extremely tired and didn't really change out of the gown he was provided, but they still went.          

Kenny kept falling asleep in the back seat while Kevin controlled the wheel. 

Soft, indie pop played on the radio from Kevin's phone. 

They arrived at around 4:45am, as Kenny was slowly waking up. Kevin stopped the car abruptly, opening the door to let some fresh late fall air in for a second.

"You want anything?" Kevin asked.

"I'm good," said Kenny, drowsily. "Can you get Karen some peanut butter M&Ms? Also, Butters likes Sprite and Nacho Cheese Doritos."

"No prob," Kevin briefly stated before slamming the door and locking it. 

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

5 minutes passed. Kenny really had nothing to do. All of his friends were probably asleep, so he couldn't call or text anyone. He had searched his social media briefly to catch up on any news that he missed in the surreal environment of the hospital. He could feel himself falling back into the demented world of his dreams. 

The car door unlocked, and Kenny could feel himself wanting to bolt up and start screaming, but he didn't. Not when he saw who was unlocking it. From where he laid, he could see Kevin fumbling with the keys and a bag filled with various consumable items. 

Kevin sat the bag on Kenny's chest as he sat in the driver's seat and turned the key. 

The car drove off to the sounds of indie rock.


	8. The Morning After

Kyle, Butters, and Cartman stood at the bus stop the next morning, as per usual. Only, something was off. Someone was missing. They knew where Stan was, but they didn't hear from Kenny since going back home last night. No texts, no calls. To be honest, it was quite unnerving. 

It was only when the boys were starting to non-verbally recognize the tension that Kyle's phone beeped, alerting him to a text. This, naturally, caused Kyle to grab his phone from his left hand pocket and to read the text. When he opened the message, he could feel his anxiety decrease, and a slight smile appeared. 

"What are you staring at, nerd?" Cartman jeered.

"Finally heard back from Kenny!" Kyle jeered back. 

"Whatevs."

"Wait. What did Kenny say?" Butters implored.

"He just said... 'Where are you dorks? I've been waiting at the school for half an hour, frustrated face emoji.'"

"Damn it, Kyle, you don't read out the emoji." 

"Shut up."

The bus arrived with seemingly impeccable timing. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Oh dear. First, Stan. Now you?" Kyle shouted in disbelief. 

It was known that Kyle had something against the goth kids, so his statement came at no shock to anyone. 

Kenny blocked out the disapproving ginger, though, focusing only on the black polish coating his fingernails. The eyeliner underneath his black eye had begun to smudge, making the edgy blond appear just a tad bit edgier, even without the scrapes and bruises the night before had provided him. 

"Besides," he said, "I'm not full goth. I figured you would have known this, KYLE." 

Nothing but awkward silence filled the empty air.


	9. The Assembly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/Cw: Mock car crash assembly (so expect things like fake blood, fake serious injuries, just the general horror one would expect from a mock car crash assembly), language

The day went somewhat normally for the day before winter break began. Everyone knew about the accident, but no one really knew about the accident. 

If anything, the day was only more hectic for Kenny, who had trouble navigating the accessible features of the high school, and this only became more apparent in 6th period. 

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

A hush fell over the room as the bell rang for 6th. Everyone else was where they normally were, all except for one. There was a distinct vibe missing from the normally rambunctious classroom that only a short blond in an orange parka could provide. 

All of a sudden, someone yelled in the hallways, and it sounded like something along the lines of, "STUPID FUCKING ELEVATOR KEY", causing the classroom to burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

A few seconds later, Kenny rolled into the classroom, holding the key that caused all of his frustration. He held it up angrily in front of the teacher, indicating that said piece of equipment would have to suffice as a valid hall pass before venturing back to his desk. 

**************************************

Other than the fiasco with the key, class went semi-normally, with the usual outbursts of profanity and insults by the main class narcissist and those he trampled on to boost his ego. 

All of a sudden, the intercom system was turned on, as indicated by a sort of crackling. This was enough to direct the students' attention away from the multitude of distractions in front of them. 

"Attention faculty and students, please report to the gym for a mandatory assembly." 

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

The gymnasium brought about a sense of terror for last night's victims. In front of them was a scene similar to what they had seen not even 24 hours ago. An old car was flipped over, Windows shattered, glass on the floor. There were 3 actors inside of the vehicle, 2 of them seeming unconscious, the third one pacing back and forth in the back seat. Only the driver wasn't wearing a seatbelt. All 3 were covered in fake blood and stage makeup made to resemble injuries. 

Kyle held his cast in pain and agony as the group took their seats in the front row. All poor Butters could do was cry in fear. As he sat, he hunched over and sobbed loudly, catching the attention of a counselor, who told him to keep the noise level down. Kenny sat frozen as the events of the night before replayed in his mind, only louder and more vivid. He placed his face in his hands in an attempt to hide his very clear traumatic state.


	10. Group Chat: The Night After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/Cw: Language, brief mention of a PTSD flashback

Kyle: Why was that assembly mandatory for us? I kinda understand everyone else having to go, but since we were in a similar scene, why?

Cartman: Idk. It was stupid. I didn't even pay attention. 

Kyle: Butters, did you have to talk to someone? I know the counselor told you to shut up, which was super shitty of her. 

Butters: Hard to tell. She of all people should have been way more supportive (I'm at the library rn. Please don't tell my folks about this group chat)

Kyle: We all blocked your parents, anyways. It's not like they'd know unless they obsessively check your internet history.

Kenny: If they do, I will literally throw my chair at them. That's such a dick move.

Butters: How would you throw your chair at them? 

Kenny: Very carefully.

Cartman: God damn it. My mom just called me. Gtg. 

(Cartman has logged off)

Kyle: How are you feeling after the assembly? I saw someone take you to the nurse during.

Kenny: Oh, shit. I don't even remember what happened. 

Kyle: I think it was Craig that took you over. He said you reminded him of Tweek when he has anxiety attacks, only you didn't even respond for like, 20 minutes. 

Kenny: ...

Kyle: I mean, I don't blame you if the accident gave you PTSD.

Kenny: I wouldn't be surprised, considering what I went through even before last night. But, yeah.

(Stan has logged on)

Stan: Wait. What assembly?

Kyle: Oh, thank God. You're alive.

Stan: Barely. My head is killing me. Anyways, what assembly?

Kenny: Just some stupid mock car crash assembly. Nothing major. 

Butters: Gotta go. I'll be at the library again at like 9 am.

(Butters has logged off) 

Kyle: Can we visit you tomorrow?

Stan: Sure. Visiting hours start at like 10 am.

Kyle: Meet you at 10:30?

Stan: I'll be in my room. Hopefully sitting up. 

Kenny: Sweet. I'll pick Butters up from the library at like 10. Anyways, I'm headed off to sleep. It's cold as hell in my house.

(Kenny has logged off)

Kyle: Cool. See you tomorrow. 

(Kyle has logged off)

Stan: See you then, love. 

(Stan has logged off)


End file.
